As the most extensively used display technology at present, the liquid crystal display technology has been widely used in televisions, mobile phones and public information display. A liquid crystal screen includes an array substrate and a opposite substrate, the array substrate includes a thin film transistor array circuit driving liquid crystal display and pixel electrodes connected with the thin film transistor array circuit, the opposite substrate and the array substrate are opposite to each other to form the liquid crystal screen, and the liquid crystal materials are sealed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
ESD (Electro-Static discharge) is one of the major factors influencing the manufacturing yield of electronic products. In the electronic products, static electricity can be generated in many ways, for example, static electricity can be generated via contact, friction and induction between devices. When the static electricity in the electronic products is accumulated to a certain extent, electro-static discharge occurs, thereby leading to electro-static damage. The electro-static damage caused by ESD on the electronic products includes sudden damage and potential damage. Sudden damage refers to such damage during which the devices are seriously damaged with a loss of functions; and such damage can usually be found out in the quality detection step in the production process of electronic products. Potential damage refers to such damage during which the devices are lightly damaged with the functions being not lost; and such damage is not easily discovered in the quality detection step in the production process of electronic products, however, in the use process of the electronic products, such damage may enable the performance of the electronic products to be instable, and shorten the service life.